Nunca vas a cambiar ¿Verdad?
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Fudou podía ser ese tipo molesto de siempre pero ¿En verdad quería que cambiara? . Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Nunca vas a cambiar ¿Verdad?

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Fudou x Kidou

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 32/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Nunca vas a cambiar ¿Verdad?**

_(Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto)_

…

Era de mañana, una como cualquiera en la ciudad de Milán en Italia, mi día comenzaba como casi todos, el sol aun no salía pero la luz del claro azul del cielo ya entraba por la ventana haciendo que abriera los ojos, me levante y tome un baño, sentir la caliente agua recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo era algo que me relajaba.

―Fudou levántate―dije moviéndolo un poco

―estoy durmiendo―respondió somnoliento

―pues despiértate y ya levántate―dije moviéndolo con más fuerza― ¿Has visto mi zapato? No lo encuentro por ningún lado

―no

―anda ya levántate y ayúdame a buscarlo―levanté la voz

― ¿Por qué yo? ―se quitó las sabanas de golpe― ¿Es tuyo no?

―claro pero fue tu culpa el que se perdiera ya que ayer cuando llegamos no quisiste esperar a que me los quitara y quien sabe donde lo dejaste

―no puedes negar que te gustó―sonrió con aires de superioridad

―levántate y busca mi zapato

De mala gana se levantó de la cama, era tan sexi, tan con solo un short de color negro que agradezco a dios le gustaba ponerse casi siempre

― ¿Qué tienes? ―me miró con mala cara

―nada―respondí tratando de esconder el evidente sonrojo en mi rostro

―eres un pervertido―sonrió de medio lado―ahí está tu zapato―lo arrojó

Hace apenas 5 meses que nos habíamos mudado a Italia por razones de trabajo, bueno razones de trabajo de mi parte a él simplemente lo obligué a venir

Flash back

― ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? ―preguntó sentado en la banca

―porque eres mi novio y el equipo me ha enviado 2 boletos

―puedes darme uno y lo vendo, son de primera clase así que creo que podrían valer algo―se puso de pie y caminó hacia el vestidor

―por supuesto que no, tú vendrás conmigo

―No quiero

― ¿Entonces? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

―pues no sé tú, yo me voy a quedar aquí un rato tengo que bañarme―decía entrando a las duchas del Raimon

Era difícil estar con él, presumido, odioso, terco, con mal genio pero no les voy a negar que esas cosas son las que me encantan, esperé a que él entrara y después me acerqué despacio

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó inocente al sentir que lo tomaba de la cintura

―convenciéndote de venir conmigo, solo hay una manera de librarte de esto―lo miré a los ojos―acepta ir conmigo a Italia y listo, esto se acaba

―ya te lo he dicho, yo no iré a ningún lado―negó orgulloso

―eso quiere decir que lo que quieres es otra cosa

No necesito decir que fue lo que paso ya saben a mi no me gusta ser chismoso pero de una u otra manera el aceptó

Fin del flash back

― ¿Ya vas a terminar? ―pregunté recargado en la puerta del baño viéndolo de reojo

― ¿Qué?, ¿Ahora me cuentas el tiempo que estoy en el baño?

―para nada pero llevas horas ahí dentro y no es por nada pero yo soy el que paga el agua…y la luz y el teléfono y…  
-ya entendí ―tomó la toalla y salió―no seas exagerado

Después del desayuno salimos a la calle, era lindo aquel panorama lleno de todos esos enormes lugares, Milán era la capitán de todo, siempre estaba lleno de gente cosa que a mi querido novio no le parecía nada agradable

― ¿Por qué la gente no puede hablar español? ¿Es muy difícil?

―supongo que para ellos lo es

―voy a proponer una ley en la que se globalice el español

―y ¿no es más fácil hablar inglés?

―claro pero así me costaría menos trabajo además mi acento no es para nada bueno

―si tienes razón―le dije de broma

―oye―se quejó―se supone que aquí debes decirme "pero si tu ingles es perfecto mi amor", eres un imbécil ―metió las manos a sus bolsillos

―lo sé pero aun así me amas

―porque me mantienes

― ¿ves? Y luego dices que soy malo contigo―me queje alejándome un poco

―no te creas―me abrazó pero aun así te querría igual si estuviéramos en la calle

― ¿Deberás?

―en realidad no pero pensé que decir eso te haría sentir mejor―sonrió divertido

Por fin llegamos al supermercado, era horrible tener que estar escuchando quejarse en todo el camino al gran Akio Fudou quien tenía aires de grandeza y que normalmente lo completaba con cosas ofensivas hacia mi persona.

― ¿Que venimos a comprar? ―preguntó empujando el carrito con algo de torpeza

―leche, cereal, azúcar algo de arroz y...Akio ten cuidado, ten cuidado vas a tirar el estante

―no te preocupes yo sé cómo hacer esto―dijo empujando el carrito nuevamente pero esta vez tirando unas cajas de polvo para hornear―cállate no paso nada―dijo apresurándose a levantarlas y mirando a todos lados―nadie me vio

―claro que sí, hay cámaras por todo el lugar, hay una arriba de ti otra en el pasillo siguiente y en la entrada de este

― ¿Como viste todo eso?, ¿Tú las instalaste o qué?

―para nada, simplemente soy observador

―sabes que deberías hacer―dijo siguiendo el camino con el carrito―contar cartas en el poker

― ¿Para qué? ―me detuve un poco

―como que para que, para ganar dinero, serias bueno y rico y ya no tendrías que estarte quejando por la cuenta de la luz

―sí, todo eso y estaría en la cárcel―tomé una bolsa de gelatina―además no me quejo de la cuenta por que no tenga para pagarla sino porque tu excedes los limites

―pensé que eso te gustaba―sonrió con un tono pervertido

Vaya, él sabía cómo ponerme nervioso, a mí, el estratega numero uno de Japón bueno supongo que no era nada del otro mundo para él pues me conocía bastante bien, borre esa escena pervertida de mi cabeza y seguí el camino mientras veía de reojo lo que hacía, era difícil verlo ahí empujando aquel carrito como si fuera su patineta con una sonrisa en el rostro, rompía con lo que se creía de él y eso me encantaba

―anda, deja de jugar como si fueras un niño de 6 años

―no seas amargado―se impulsó hacia mí para atropellarme

―cuidado―lo esquivé rápidamente―va a venir seguridad―respire profundo y seguí mi camino esta vez escuchando una canción de la radio de la boca de mi amigo, odiaba la música de supermercado.

―ya cállate Fudou

―no lo hare, me gusta esa canción

― ¿Porque eres así cuando estamos fuera?

―para que ya no vuelvas a atreverte a sacarme pero parece que mis intentos no funcionan

3 hombres entraron al lugar y al parecer solo 2 de ellos iban armados, entraron rápido pues era un lugar pequeño

―todos al piso ahora―se escuchó del que parecía ser el líder

Todos obedecimos y nos tiramos al suelo, se escuchaban llantos y palabras de la gente en la que se notaba la preocupación y desesperación de aquel momento

―dame todo el dinero―ordenó a la mujer encargada de la caja registradora―vamos rápido

Miré hacia un lado, mi compañero estaba tranquilo y tan solo veía aquella escena

―gracias―se burló tomando el dinero―me has servido bastante

― ¿Terminamos? No tarda en llegar la policía

―espera un momento―se detuvo aquel sujeto―pero que tenemos aquí ¿Cómo te llamas amiga? ―dijo acercándose peligrosamente a una niña al parecer no mayor de 11 años―podemos jugar un rato amiga ¿Qué te parece?

―ese maldito infeliz―escuché de Akio quien se levantaba despacio, yo tomé su mano negando con la cabeza

―tranquilo―me sonrió―quédate aquí y sin importar que pase no te acerques

―no hagas algo estúpido Fudou

―tú sí que eres molesto―se quejó soltándome de la mano―voy a estar bien

Sin saber cómo rozó mis labios rápidamente y por fin terminó de pie

―oye tú, déjala en paz―gritó―tienes el dinero ahora vete

―vaya, vaya, tenemos a un chico valiente aquí, ¿Quién te crees tú como para decir eso? ―preguntó aquel tipo apuntándole con un arma

― ¿Vas a dispararme? Anda hazlo―retó el del corte mohicano

―deja de decir estupideces―contestó nervioso el asaltante―atrás o disparo

―vámonos ya, déjalo que viene la policía

―está bien―sonrió―vamos―tomó a la niña y le apunto con el arma pero en un momento de descuido Fudou intento quitársela

El forcejeo comenzó y sin saber a quien se escucho un disparo, la policía llego en ese momento esposando a los cómplices que se encontraban en la puerta, Fudou cayó al suelo con una herida en el abdomen, sangraba mucho y parecía no reaccionar

―Fudou―grité corriendo a él―no hables, estarás bien no te preocupes―dije gritando a los policías que trajeran una ambulancia

2 horas después estaba ahí en una sala de espera muriendo de los nervios por no saber qué estaba pasando en la sala de cirugía

― ¿Como esta doctor? ―pregunté nervioso cuando salió

―está fuera de peligro pero aun no puedes verlo

Al día siguiente me encontraba en la habitación de hospital mirándolo dormir, vaya que si era lindo, era de los pocos momentos en el que él se veía… tierno

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―apenas pudo decir

―en el hospital―respondo rápidamente acercándome a él

― ¿Que habitación? ¿Qué día?

―304, es 17 de agosto ¿Por qué? ―respondí asustado

―no nada más quería saber―se rio por lo bajito

―deja de jugar Akio, casi mueres, fue peligroso, no quiero que si quiera pienses en hacer algo parecido

―tranquilo, estoy bien ¿Cómo está la niña?

―algo asustada pero está bien, ha venido apenas un rato, quería darte las gracias, dijo que fuiste muy valiente y que espera que pronto te pongas bien

― ¿Valiente? ―sonrió―siempre lo he dicho pero nunca me crees, hay tienes las pruebas

Sin duda él no cambiaria pero ¿Quería que lo hiciera? No, no creo, podía hacerme pasar ese tipo de sustos pero yo sabía que él en verdad era una buena persona y que siempre estaría conmigo por mucho que le cueste aceptarlo


End file.
